Evelyn Ciller
" William din nøddeknækker!" - ''Evelyn Ciller '''Evelyn Ciller '( b 13 april 1980-2005) hun var en pure-blood heks og datter af Cassiopeia Ciller ( nee Black) og Rho Ciller, Tvilling søster til Elizabeth Grindelwald ( nee Ciller) Evelyn var højt hævet i den vigtige fuldbloods purity, og meningen var at hun skulle tvangs giftes med William Lestrange, men hendes forældre afslog Hun startede på Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry i 1991-1997 og blev kom på Slytherin House. Hvor hun blev bedste venner med Bellatrix Lestrange og de kommer senere ind i Dracos gang. i alderen 15 blev hun Death eater sammen med Bellatrix, og deltog i den anden troldmandskrig efter krigen blev hun sendt til Azkaban, og fik senere en søn ( William Scabior) med Scabior. I 2005 døde hun. Section heading Evelyn Ciller er datter af Cassiopeia Ciller ( nee Black) og Rho Ciller. hun opvoksede i byen Blackpool Worcrester street nummer 13 i England, sammen med hendes tvilling søster Elizabeth Ciller, Evelyn er halv franskmand da hendes far kommer fra Frankrig og en stor del af hendes familie lever der over, hun har ikke et særlig godt forhold til dem, kun til hendes fætter Stephan Ciller. Hendes mor Cassiopeia kommer fra den ældeste fuldblods familie, Black familien, og har derfor mange relationer til andre fuldblods hekse og troldmænd. en af hendes tætte relationer er sin fætter Jock Black Ciller familien er mest kendt for sit franske blod, Cassiopeia er den første Englænder som kommer ind med i familien, da Rho flyttede til England, meningen var at de skulle skabe navnet Ciller videre rundt i England, men det kom ikke så langt da de fik to døtre. Cassiopeia har altid elskede sine døtre, men det viste sig at Evelyn ikke var så artig som hun havde håbede, Evelyn var en hysterisk og rebelsk pige som ikke ville finde sig i noget. Det var først da hun blev ældre og lærte værdierne i blod statuser at hun begyndte at gøre hvad sin mor sagde, men det var også kun nogle gange. Evelyn Ciller hadede alt der havde noget med store kjole, stramme korsetter og fint hår at gøre. Hun var mere til hullet bukser og skjorter, store støvler og vildt hår. Det gjorde hende anderledes fra mange andre fuldblods da de som oftes er velopdragende og går i nydeligt og rigt tøj. Selvom Evelyn gik meget op i det blodstatus, kunne hun ikke fordrage hvordan de unge fuldblods blev behandlede som små påklædnings dukker for deres familier, og blev tvunget til at giftes med andre. Hun var bare en af de få som turde sige deres forældre imod at have sin egne stil og være måde, selvom hendes forældre ikke brudte særlig meget op det. Hun er arrogant og usympatisk på mange måder, hun er ligeglad med at kritisere folk og hun siger sin ærlig mening, ligemeget om den er ond eller ej. hun kan godt virke som en dyster person på grund af hendes stil, hun har farvet grønne striber i sit hår og går med mørkt make-up. men hendes arrogance ligger til familien. Men på andre punkter er hun også kærlig og omsorgsfuld for de mennesker hun holder af, og hun kan være en ven for livet. selvom hendes had til behandlingen og regler for fulblods bliver hun selv tvangsgiftede med en Irisk fuldblod Connor O'sullivan, de når kun at blive forlovet da deres bryllup bliver udsat da krigen brydes ud, og Evelyn skal kæmpe som death eater. efter krigen kommer hun i Azkaban og får et barn med en af hendes venner Scabior som hun dele celle med. Hun startede på Hogwarts den 1991 og blev valgt til at gå på Slytherin kolleguimet hvor de fleste fuldblods hekse og troldmænd går. den første hun faldt i snak med var Bellatrix Lestrange som accepteret hende for at være den rebelske type, og på grund af Evelyn respekteret hende høfligt, de begyndte at blive bedre og bedre venner, og ender med at blive bedste venner. selvom de er to meget forskellige typer mennesker. Men de respketer hianden og nyder hinandens selvskab. Kani er også en meget beskyttende veninde, og lader ikke nogen røre eller sige noget grimt om Bellatrix, det kan man se i Kapitel ( et eller andet) da Jock Blakc støder ind i Bellatrix, er det Kani der siger noget til ham. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.